Sam Witwer
Sam Witwer (1977 - ) Film Deaths: *''Crank (2006)'' [Shootout Henchman 1]: Shot to death in the films climatic shootout. *''The Mist (2007)'' [Private Jessup]: Killed by the creatures in the mist, after Marcia Gay Harden's followers force him outside as a sacrifice; we last see him being grabbed and taken away by one of the creatures. TV Deaths: *''Smallville: Doomsday (2009)'' [Davis Bloom/Doomsday]: Impaled on a steel pipe when the mortally-wounded Aaron Ashmore knocks him into the pipes, after Sam stabs Aaron. *''The Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye (2010)'' [Tank Soldier]: Dies sometime before the episode and reanimates as a zombie. He is shot in the head by Andrew Lincoln. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ghosts of Mortis'' (2011; animated) [The Son]: Stabbed in the back by Anakin Skywalker (Matt Lanter) after being trick by his father (Lloyd Sherr). *''Once Upon a Time: Strange Case (2016)'' [Mr. Hyde]: Killed after Hank Harris becomes impaled on a harpoon during a struggle with Colin O'Donoghue due to Hank and Sam's life forces being connected together as Mr. Hyde is the split personality of Dr. Jekyll (played by Hank.) Hank and Sam's bodies are wrapped up by Colin afterwards. *''Star Wars Rebels: Twin Suns (2017)'' [Maul]: Slashed in a brief lightsaber duel with Obi-Wan (Stephen Stanton). Dies shortly after talking with him. Video Game Deaths: *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed ''(2008) [Starkiller/Emperor Palpatine]: Playing a dual role of the main protagonist and the main antagonist, "Starkiller" is killed in an explosion during a struggle from the Force lightning shot by "Palpatine". (Palpatine survives the game) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 ''(2010) [Starkiller]: Though he survives in the actual game, but if the player chooses the Dark Side Ending, Sam is impaled by a dark clone (also voice by Sam) of himself after trying to strike Matt Sloan down. Gallery Wayne Jessup.png|Sam Witwer in The Mist Son%27s_Death-GOM.jpg|Sam Witwer's death in Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1977 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Actors who died in Frank Darabont Movies Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Actors who died in Brian Taylor Movies Category:Once Upon a Time cast members Category:Battlestar Galactica Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Grimm cast members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by bodily virus Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by bodily infection Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by bodily illness Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Supergirl cast members Category:Actors who died in Mark Neveldine Movies Category:Video Game Stars